The objective of this project is to study the cognitive processing of alcohol warning labels. Three approaches are proposed: 1) A series of mixed-factor experiments will examine how the warning label's immediate context (the alcohol label) affects attention and memory. The subjects for these experiments will come from several subpopulations including Blacks, Hispanics, Whites and pregnant women; 2) A second series of mixed-factor experiments will study the possibility that the information presented in alcohol warning labels will eventually cease to attract attention and thus become ineffective (i.e., the "wearout" effect) by measuring attention to and memory for the warning message under conditions in which the message is presented once, several times, or many times before testing. In addition, these experiments will evaluate the strategy adopted for cigarette health warnings, that rotates a series of warnings in order to overcome wearout effects; 3) A three-wave panel design computer-administered survey will assess over-time changes in alcohol-related health knowledge among young adults and be conducted to provide a descriptive context for the more detailed experimental study of warning label effectiveness. The results of these studies should help in the development of theory that explains how health information in mediated messages, such as warning labels, is processed by readers. In addition, the results may be of practical use to the Secretary of the Treasury as he or she determines whether a change in the required warning statement is justified.